


Flames of Fury

by ImaginationStudios8



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Angst, Fire, flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationStudios8/pseuds/ImaginationStudios8
Summary: "Don't play with fire": Nobody listened. After so long of being treated like garbage, he finally snapped. A fire had awoken, and it was deadly. He himself could not control it. Will the beast be vanquished? Or will Gumball suffer the curse of the flames within; His flames of fury. WARNING CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, AND BURNS.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter one: Fire burns

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Flames of Fury! Mostly I based this off a drawing I saw on DeviantArt from FranticAce (seriously check him out he's awesome). It's been a month working on this, and now it's finally here! Huge thanks to my friends on Discord for the help with this story, couldn't of really done it without them. With that said, enjoy!
> 
> WARNING CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF BURNS, BLOOD, AND GORE. THIS CHAPTER HAS THAT TOO. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THAT PLEASE DO NOT READ. Thank you.
> 
> Tawog is owned by Cartoon Network.

It was what seemed to be a rather normal day for our young feline, as he was trudging through the hallway of Elmore Junior High. Gumball sighed, having an annoyed expression on his face. Let's just say, he wasn't having a good day.

His father had eaten the entire table this morning, including the breakfast, therefore he was really hungry at the moment. Miss Simian had yelled at him for losing his homework, and gave him an F- for the grade. Sure, that was normal, but he knew he would get even worse yelling from Nicole.

Anais had also criticized that as well. "You shouldn't have lost your homework last night. At this rate you'd be graduating at 80." 

He didn't take kindly to that.

And of course, Darwin was angry with him. The goldfish was keeping distance from him, silently glaring.

"You don't have to do that dude." Gumball said, as Darwin accidently crashed into another student. "Just because I forgot to grab your lunch before the bus squished it doesn't mean you should be mad at me. Besides, you dropped it."

"No, you did! Ugh, I can't believe you're such a jerk where you can't even admit it was you!" 

Gumball sighed, doing his best not to snap at Darwin for saying that, growing annoyed. He zoned out for a moment, thinking about horrible today was, unfortunately bumping into someone.

"Hey watch where you're-" Tobias paused, realizing who it was. "Oh look, it's you."

"Sorry." The cat was about to continue on his way, but the rainbow colored boy stopped him.

"Look I'm sick and tired of your excuses! You don't just throw that word around whenever you feel like it!"

"Uh... What?"

"Don't act so innocent! You always do it! Like when you threw me out the window when I was unconscious that one time! Or when you hid behind me and knocked me out, or.. Or that.. That slap incident! And even then I NEVER got an apology for any of those!"

"Dude I'm sor-"

"THAT WON'T WORK ANYMORE!" Tobias looked furious, as he pointed at him. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for your stupid apologies, especially when you don't mean them!"

Gumball could feel his fists shake, as Tobias continued to yell at him. He tried to repress his tears, as anger built up inside.

Darwin stood in the back, wanting to interfere but was afraid to, as he watched it go down.

"Gumball Watterson you are the worst, selfish, pathetic loser I've ever seen! You don't deserve anything for how you are! You don't care about anyone do you?! You'd rather just cause destruction and walk off like nothing happened while we suffer for your mistakes!"

The cat did not say anything, much to the annoyance of the rainbow colored boy.

"Well? What are you gonna say?" Tobias narrowed his eyes. "Where's the dumb sarcastic quips now huh? Waiting for something bad to happe-"

"...Shut up." The words were barely uttered, as Gumball was staring at the floor. His expression was cold, almost threatening.

"What was that?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Gumball could only feel rage, as he finally looked up, tears in his eyes. Fire suddenly appeared at his feet, as a creature came out from behind him, looking almost like the cat himself.

This of course startled Tobias, who slightly stood back, but didn't run away just yet. "That's not scary you know."

"Oh, you want scary?" Gumball's anger slightly grew, as the fire became larger, almost surrounding him. "I'll give you scary."

Smoke alarms went off, as the fire covered him, the cat embracing it, arms outstretched as he disappeared into the heart of the beast, the flames almost reaching the ceiling. A burning face appeared out of the fire, vaguely resembling Gumball's but not as much, its red eyes and yellow pupils looking right directly below at Tobias.

"Uh.. I take back what I said..." The rainbow boy quickly tried to run away, but the flame beast grabbed him, hurling him out to the other side of the building, some fluff burning away. A loud crash was heard, along with crumbling bricks.

Students screamed, beginning to flee the scene. The fire monster roared, swishing its tail as it spread the flames throughout the hallway.

The ice cream girl Sarah was not as well spared, as half of her face had melted off. She took off, but soon stumbled and crashed to the ground. Horrified, her friend Teri ran faster, trying to keep her fragile paper body away from the chaos.

In front of her, Juke was frantically beatboxing, trying to help her out. "Juke help me!" Teri cried, as she ran to him. The beast however was faster. With a swipe of its fiery clawed hand, the paper girl screamed, as she disintegrated into ash.

Juke looked down at the remains of her, tears building up in his eyes. In a sudden rage, he charged towards the monster, heavy beatboxing heard from him. Just as he was close to the creature, it looked agitated, as it lifted its hand again and smacked the boombox in the face. Juke flew back into the ground, feeling a singeing heavy burn on his face as he let out a ear piercing screech of audio in pain.

"Gumball stop!"

The fire beast turned around almost angrily, as it stared down upon Darwin.

"Dude please this isn't you! You're not some... Uh.. Whatever that is right now.. We can fix this I promis-"

Darwin was harshly cut off, as he was suddenly thrown to a wall, tears streaming down his face as he screamed in agony at the burns on his fins.

The beast only watched with hatred, before turning and wrecking havoc somewhere else in the school. Anais was quick to run to the goldfish's side, examining the scarred hands in concern.

"What do we do now?.." Darwin asked in tears, as his sister let him go.

"..I'm not sure.. He's never been like this.." Anais replied. "That fire is at third degree burns right about now, it could get worse."

"But we can't even touch him! Nobody can!"

"I know but-" The bunny cut off, as a thought came to her head. "We might not be able to, but someone powerful could stop him. Someone like..."

"Carrie?"

"Hm, that could work, but she could only contain him, and I don't think that would help."

"And considering everybody else.. Wouldn't that just leave us with-"

The bunny cut him off. "Mom? Most likely."


	2. Chapter two: Don't play with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with chapter 2! Before we start, I wanna say something real quick to clear up any confusion.
> 
> No, the fire abilities are NOT from Nicole. "Is8 you lazy-" Before you finish that, let me explain. You know how people bottle up their emotions sometimes and it gets really big to a point where they have to release sometime? That is this. Gumball is used to being called the loser, not good enough, etc. So it's normal for him to go "ok time to shove that back in there deep" and forget about it. However, Tobias's words tick him off most, because of how he finally has to face, THE BEAST. Also casual note, it uses Elmore logic. So, the fire had been building up to that point, and that exact moment was the thing to finally light the flames.
> 
> The flames, are kinda like a curse that Gumball has to learn to control and accept.
> 
> Finally understand now?
> 
> With that said, enjoy the chapter.

Nicole stepped out of the station wagon, taking view of the fiery blaze that was now the school. With determination, she exhaled, and went into the building. The cat slightly coughed as she came in, taking notice of her other two children hiding in debris. "Kids, go out the exit, I'll be fine."

Darwin and Anais nodded in understanding, as they left the building.

Nicole walked through the damaged hallways, seeing the utter destruction. She almost gasped, seeing the amount of injured students around her. "Oh my god.."

She tried to keep her courage, and continued on. The smell of smoke was soon heavily picked up, as loud roaring was getting closer. Nicole braced herself, stepping forward. Looking up, she slightly stumbled back. "They should have told me this more.."

The flame monster took notice of her, now angrier. It threw its fists down upon the older cat, but she quickly dodged the attacks, swift in her movements. Angry, it doesn't cease, as fire was spread left and right.

Nicole winced, as she felt the new burn on her arm. She ignored it however, as she thought of an idea, noticing a vacant, yet unscorched classroom. "This better work.." She muttered under her breath, as she began running towards it.

The beast soon followed after her, running on all-fours as it charged into the doorway, morphing its size around to fit. It soon loomed over Nicole, growling as it lifted up its clawed fists.

She was startled, the older cat backing away, as the creature came near. Upon further inspection however, she could see a faint silhouette of her eldest son inside the monster. Taking a deep breath, Nicole ran up and jumped into the beast, gritting her teeth as she tried not to scream in pain. She soon widened her eyes at the sight.

Gumball was intertwined within the flames, like chains were pulling at him from all angles. His face showed nothing but hurt and rage. "Why are you here.."

"Gumball sweetheart please, you have to stop!" Nicole ignored the fire hitting her at the sides.

"Why should I?! They all deserve it!"

"They don't! Honey I'm sorry if they bullied you but-"

"Why do you suddenly care about how I feel now?! It's not like I ever prove to you I'm good at anything!"

The fire grew worse, as Nicole hunched over in pain. "Hurting these people won't fix anything! Trust me, we can help you! And.. We're sorry.." She soon stood up, and walked towards him. Gumball struggled to move away, as his mother hugged him. Anger turned into sorrow, as he saw her bones start to be made out from the burning. "...I'm sorry…" She uttered, as she hugged tighter.

Heavy tears poured down Gumball's face, as he took in the words. What was he doing?... He soon hugs back, as the flames die out, the two sinking down to the school floor as the fire beast collapses. He didn't say a word, but Nicole knew he felt the same way.

The younger cat's eyes turned to dots, as he took notice of how wounded she was, as he sat on his knees surrounded by ashes, a heavy burn mark where he was. In fear, he quickly catches her, as she almost falls over. Nicole looked heavily drained, barely standing correctly. "..Mom it's okay.. You'll… You'll be okay right?..."

Gumball looked up, realizing the damage of what he had done. Burn marks were seen throughout the classroom, and out the door for that matter, papers and wood burned away. His siblings stood cautiously outside the room, seen with burns as well, most notable with Darwin's fins. The blue cat was almost trembling at this point, as utter remorse and guilt seeped in.

He soon notices policemen coming towards the room, hope slightly reigniting within him. "She needs help, I-I didn't mean it honest-"

"Freeze! Hands up where I can see them!"

Startled and confused, Gumball raised his arms up. "W-Wait you don't understand I-" He was cut off abruptly, as two men grabbed him by the arms and lifted him up, heavily restraining him. "I'm sorry!" The cat cried out, tears coming back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will and can be used against you." The cops dragged him out of the classroom, and Gumball was forced to see the wreck that was the school.

All the fire had died out, students seen heavily burned and injured. Some however, were face down onto the floor, not moving at all.

Sudden grief came over him, as the cat fell to his knees in heavy tears.

"Get up you-" The police were about to force him back up, but quickly stood back, as fire suddenly rose above to the ceiling. Students tried to back away weakly, as the flames grew worse. But, as soon as they came, they sunk down, as Gumball continued crying. The men soon came to their senses and held the cat back up again, as they took him out of the building.

Gumball still had tears running down his face, as he noticed Juke standing outside. Almost desperately, he breaks out of the men's grip, and runs to the boombox. "Juke are you okay?! Dude I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and-" He paused, seeing Juke frantically look around, before backing into a wall, a garbled mess of beatboxing heard. "...Juke?..."

"Get moving, and there won't be trouble." A policeman said almost bitterly, as he pushed the cat towards the police car.

Gumball blinked a few of his tears away, as he heard angry shouts from parents and citizens nearby. One parent suddenly got up close to him rather angrily, the blue feline having to scoot back in the car in fear.

"My daughter's DEAD because of you! YOU DESERVE TO BE SHOT AND HANGED YOU FREAK!"

"Step away from the car sir, or we'll have to use force!" One officer said, as Gumball cowered in the back, eyes full of fear.

Where was the happy ending? Everything was going to be okay, right? Nobody was dead… Right?..


	3. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is finally here! It'll definitely get interesting here, believe me. (and angsty)
> 
> With that said, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warning some of you who like supporting characters from the show might not like this chapter.. Just saying.

Gumball could hardly remember what happened after that. Possibly sleep pills that knocked him out? He didn't know. All he could remember was waking up inside what appeared to be a courtroom, placed in a neat desk a few feet away from some important looking man wearing a suit.

"Wait.. Am I on trial or something right now?.." Gumball sat up, wiping the sleep drool off his mouth.

"Precisely. Now quiet down, your words can still be used against you." The man sorted through some papers, not looking at him in the slightest.

"Um.. Okay.." The cat looked around at the environment, seeing a court at the side looking pretty cautious, along with a judge that sat in the front. Gumball soon put one paw under his cheek, realizing how boring this was.

"Watterson."

He perked his head up, startled by the sudden mention of him. The judge looked at him with deep sternness.

"Are you ready to begin?"

Gumball nodded. "I guess so yeah."

Without hesitation, the man looked down at his papers, organizing them thoroughly. "Gumball Watterson, you have been shown to be accused of several acts of property damage, endangering the general public, assault, first degree murder and direct manslaughter. What is your defense for this?"

The cat almost froze in nervousness, as all eyes turned to him. "Uh… Well… Technically I didn't start it?.."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well.." Gumball looked down, not wanting to see the staring. "It was kinda a rough day for me.. I assume yesterday for how long I was out.. Tobias kinda set it off."

"Elaborate please."

"He was yelling at me for being a jerk.." He explained. "Everyone kinda was that day.. But Tobias kinda pointed out all my flaws, and.. I guess it ticked me off. By accident anyway.."

"Accident? Those murders and burns was an accident?"

The cat was caught off guard, trying not to cry in front of all these people. By now he was starting to wonder where his family was. "I didn't mean to do all that.. I was just.. Really angry with everything…"

"Is that any excuse for hurting innocent bystanders?" Another man at the side, which Gumball figured to be the opposing lawyer, stood up. "That monster of flames didn't touch that boy aside from one pair of burns, yet the rest of the student body suffered the most."

"I wasn't thinking.. I just thought I could take out my rage on something.." Gumball soon realized he wasn't exactly winning this battle now. The men were right.

"Now tell me Mr. Watterson, how long have you had this so-called 'monster of fire'?" The judge questioned, now looking at him.

"...I don't know.. It just happened…"

The man soon picked up a different piece of paper, reading it silently. "From what we have been told, you have injured ninety percent of the school, and severely burned ten students that have not survived this incident that we know of."

"..." Gumball looked visibly afraid, as he gripped his hand on the table. To his dread, the man was beginning to read off the dead student's names, each of which he had known.

"Jared Dawson, Billy Parham,"

Gumball had slightly tuned out at that point, only recognizing the first names, utter guilt coming back. He had heard Teri's name, Sarah's name, Leslie's, and a couple others.

".." The judge adjusted his glasses, as he looked closer at the final name. "Penny Fitzgerald."

Time had seemed to stop.

Gumball felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks, as he did not utter a single word.

His girlfriend was dead.

Penny was dead because of him.

Not able to hold back any longer, he started sobbing uncontrollably, trembling in fear and utter remorse.

The people around him grew alarmed, as flames too spread, beginning to burn away at desks and papers.

Carrie, being there for safety, was quick to summon a force field, trapping Gumball inside it. The desk and chair he was at had burned to the ground by now, the floor now charred black, as he sat there on the ground in tears.

Almost desperately, he stood up, face pressed against the dome as he looked at the judge. "What about my mom?! Is she dead too?!.." He was still heartbroken and crying. He was in deep denial, negative thoughts screaming at him in his mind.

"..She is with the other injured students in the hospital. There.. Is an unlikely chance she will live." The judge replied, giving a look of sorrow towards the cat.

The men begin to talk with one another privately, as Gumball waits for a response almost frightfully. With slight regret, but sternness, the judge looking back at him. "Gumball Watterson, you have been proven guilty of these acts. You are sentenced to life in prison."

"Wait no! We can work something out right I promise I-"

Gumball is cut off, as he is struck in the head with a sleeping dart, the force field now down. Everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short, but I want to kinda save SOME of the more angstier and scary moments for next chapter. (you'll see what I mean)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in chapter 4!


End file.
